Defrost
by Sunshineali
Summary: This is the second story in a series of three. The first can be found here at this site and is titled "Bubble Bath" This is a Major John Casey and Dr. Ellie Bartowski story or Jellie Fic.


**A/N:** This is the second story in a series of four. The first can be found here at this site and is titled "Bubble Bath."

Defrost

John was finally finished after a long day at the Buy More. He'd done well and had sold two laptop computers, a Fisher-Paykel dish-drawer and a Whirlpool Duet washer and dryer. At the start of his Buy More cover job, he'd jokingly told Beckman that he should get to keep any commissions he made while on assignment and surprisingly, she'd agreed with a small smile. Who knew that his sales commissions would be such a big source of supplemental income for him. It wasn't his primary focus, but he found that he could easily read a customer and lead them to a purchase fairly quickly. Big Mike had given him a lot of leeway with his work schedule because of his high sales record so John was able to enjoy time off on occasion when he wasn't stuck with Chuck and Sarah and all of the intersect drama.

Casey sighed as he walked out to the employee parking lot and got into the behemoth black SUV. It worked well when he needed to drag Chuck and Sarah around, it was a tank in actuality and was safe and dependable in a chase or when he needed to push the V8 engine to the limit but it just wasn't his. He grimaced as he remembered that missile headed directly towards his beloved Crown Vic blowing her to pieces. Chuck had made the right call, he knew that, and he'd made it quickly and under pressure but it still hurt to see his car just a burned out shell of her former self. It really wasn't reasonable to rebuild her and restore her. He didn't have the time and resources for an endeavor like that so he supposed it was time to bite the bullet and find a new car.

He forced the sad thoughts out of his mind and tried to dwell on something less depressing. Predictably, his thoughts drifted to a smiling, happy Ellie Bartowski. During the past two months, he spent more and more time in Chuck's presence and not just when Chuck was flashing. He was getting more comfortable just hanging around the Bartowski home. This was why he was assigned to live across from them in the first place. He was to infiltrate their home and their lives. Always watching, always listening and always making himself available to them. Now he found he was comfortable in that role and was also getting comfortable with Chuck's sister Ellie. Casey ate dinner with the family every Sunday evening and at least once a week he would accompany them when they went out for dinner. Since Ellie's breakup with Woodcomb, he often found himself her default dining companion. If they all went out, he always sat with her and walked with her as Sarah and Chuck were paired off and when Morgan and Ana joined them they too paired off leaving he and Ellie. He was comfortable around her and she around him. While they weren't officially dating, something had begun to change with their relationship.

He thought back to two weeks ago when he'd helped her wash her car. They'd ended up spending most of the afternoon flirting together and she'd invited him to join her for lunch and a drive afterwards. She'd even insisted that he "get to know her little German girl" he fondly recalled. When she'd handed him the keys and told him to try out her car, he'd accepted and they'd enjoyed a wild ride on the seventy-three with the top down, the BMW's engine screaming and her hands in his hair and her lips at his ear. She'd surprised him when she'd cozied up to him in the car and let him hold her hand as they drove along. She was sending him a clear message and they'd slowly started to acknowledge their growing attraction towards each other. For Sunday dinner, before everyone had arrived and settled in, he'd helped her prepare the meal. After the meal, when Chuck and Morgan had gone off to play video games and Ana had reluctantly left and Sarah was checking in with her superiors, Casey had stayed and helped Ellie clean up. They ended up snuggling on the couch watching The Maltese Falcon. He'd put his arm around her and she cuddled into his side as they passionately necked through most of the movie. Chuck and Morgan had been so involved in whatever game they were playing or sandwich discussion they were having, that they hadn't come out of Chucks room, giving Ellie and Casey most of the evening to be alone together. John's pleasant thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone rang.

--

Casey and Ellie were both unaware that Sarah and Chuck had seen them together in Ellie's car two weeks ago. They had seen her hand's in Casey's hair and her cuddled at his side in the car so they both had decided that it would be fun to see how Casey and Ellie handled their budding attraction and to not let on to either of them as to what they had seen.

This evening found Sarah and Chuck bored and hungry. They decided to go to the store and grab some steaks and barbecue out by the pool. Ellie would be home shortly and they knew she'd be hungry as well and the evening was perfect for swimming and eating by the pool. "We should get Casey to join us so we can see what he'll do with Ellie," Chuck suggested.

"You should call him and get him over here, but make him work for it. Don't tell him Ellie will be joining us and see if he asks about her," Sarah replied and added "but we need to reel him in carefully or we'll spook him if he thinks we know." She wanted to see Casey squirm and she and Chuck had the hidden advantage.

"Good call Sarah. I bet he'll try and fish it out of me somehow but you're right let's see if we can get him to ask about her," he said as he dialed Casey's cell.

Casey hated cell phones. He grabbed it and flipped it open noting that it was Chuck. "Yeah What" he grunted out.

"Hey Casey, just checking in. I know you're off tonight, but in case you feel like it, we're going to barbecue and swim tonight at the pool. If you have plans, no big deal, but I figured you may want to join us." He watched Sarah as she grinned at him with mischief in her eyes. She grabbed a piece of scratch paper and quickly scrawled 'Tell him Morgan and Ana will be there.' Chuck almost snorted with glee, but continued with Casey. "Morgan and Ana are going to come too. It'll be fun Big Guy."

Sarah could almost see the scowl on her partners face that she knew he would make as soon as Chuck mentioned Morgan.

Chuck continued, "So do you want to come or what?" he was smiling at Sarah as he waited to see if Casey would bite and inquire about Ellie and whether or not she would be there as well.

Casey's brain quickly processed Ellie's work schedule. 'Was she off tonight or working late? damn it,' he couldn't remember. Chuck was smart and nosey and he picked up on everything, so Casey wanted to keep this, what should he call it...'thing' with Ellie on the down-low from Chuck as well as his perceptive partner Sarah.

How was he going to find out if Ellie would be there too? The thought of eating another meal and swimming with the others, while not that bad, didn't interest him tonight unless she was going to be there too. 'How was he going to play this?' he decided to play the food card. "Yeah, I guess I could join you. How many are coming? do you want me to bring anything?"

And there it was. Chuck and Sarah loved this game. Casey was shrewd and he was carefully trying to get the information he wanted out of Chuck. Chuck could barely contain himself as he and Sarah played Casey. Sarah was now leaning into the phone so she could hear Casey's end of the conversation as well. Chuck was playing his hand well and put the ball back into Casey's court. "Oh you know, anyone could drop-in, don't worry about bringing anything, Sarah and I have it covered, just bring your jolly-self over."

'Damn it' Casey inwardly growled, now he was either going to have to come right out and ask or blow the whole thing off.

Sensing his frustration at still not being able to determine if Ellie would join them or not, Chuck pushed Casey a bit harder, hoping to force him into a decision. "Oh Casey, I forgot you had to work all day. I bet you're just tired and want to do your own thing, you know what, don't worry about it, we'll save you some leftovers and drop them by later on." There, take that John Casey he smugly grinned. Sarah's eyes twinkled and she gave him the o.k. sign with her hand. Now the ball was in Casey's court again.

Casey was thinking over what to say next when he heard the distinct happy tone of Ellie Bartowski's voice in the background of Chuck's phone.

Sarah and Chuck whipped their heads around as Ellie walked up to them.

"Hi guys, did I just hear you mention swimming and barbecuing? that sounds wonderful," she happily said as she walked up to them with her ever present smile on her face. "Who are you talking to?" She thought it was cute that Sarah was hovering next to the phone, obviously partaking in Chuck's conversation and she wondered who they were talking to.

'Ah,' now Casey had his answer! He'd clearly heard everything Ellie had said in the background.

Chuck hid his disappointment at not being able to make Casey squirm any longer. "Hold on John" he said as he greeted Ellie and answered her question. "It's John on the other end Ellie" at least he and Sarah could now have some fun with Ellie and could now see how she reacted knowing that it was John on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, tell him Hi for me" Ellie cheerfully replied to Chuck then she added "Tell him to join us tonight it will be fun" then on second thought, she walked up to Chuck and motioned politely for him to just give her the phone. Chuck gleefully handed Ellie the phone.

"Hi John, it's Ellie."

"Oh, Hi Ellie," John replied with a slight tone of relief in his voice.

"Apparently Chuck and Sarah are going to barbecue and swim tonight and it's so nice out why don't you come and join us okay"

"Okay sure, should I stop at the store and bring anything?" Everything was bright again in Casey's world.

Ellie quickly asked Sarah if they needed anything from the store. "No, just come home and meet us out by the pool."

"Okay, I'll be there in thirty." He was about to hang up like he always did as he never said hello or goodbye, he just said his bit and hung up, when she said "Goodbye John."

He paused for a brief second and then continued "Um, goodbye Ellie." Chuck came back on the phone. "Glad you're coming Casey. See ya," Casey hung up the phone on Chuck and tossed it on the seat next to him. It was a wonderfully warm L.A. evening and a swim and a good barbecue sounded great, especially now that Ellie would be joining them. Casey rolled down the window and turned the radio up a bit and enjoyed the rest of his drive home.

Everyone met at the pool and it was a perfect night. Chuck would man the grill and Morgan and Ana brought the beer and wine. Everyone was in their swim suits and sitting around the pool while Ellie set the glass table and put out the salads and condiments for the steaks. Chuck got out the water volleyball net and set it up, while taking a cool dip before he began barbecuing. He and Casey began volleying the ball back and forth over the net. Soon Ana jumped in and joined Casey while Morgan teamed up with Chuck. Sarah and Ellie quickly shucked the corn and set it aside with the steaks. Ellie smiled warmly at Sarah. "This was a great idea Sarah, it's such a beautiful night too."

"Yes, Chuck and I were hungry for steak and were going to go out but decided this would be more fun. I'm glad you got off early enough to join us and I'm glad Casey could come as well." She watched as Ellie smiled warmly and glanced down at Casey and Chuck as they played volleyball.

Ellie smiled as she watched her brother and Casey playing volleyball. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and Ana was demonstrating some bad-ass skills with the ball. Casey and she were clobbering Morgan and Chuck. Chuck executed a particularly tough serve to Casey who couldn't return it over the net and tipped it to Ana who perfectly executed a spike directly into Morgan's head. "Yes!" Casey yelled, earning glares from all three of the women and an under water kick in the shin from Ana before she swam under the net towards Morgan.

"Oh Morgan, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she fussed.

"I'm good, I just got my bell rung a bit, no worries," he replied, slightly embarrassed, noting that Ellie was watching him closely with her "Mom" look and he felt just like he did when he was ten years old and he'd fallen off his bike and hit his head on the pavement and she'd rushed out to his aid.

Chuck noting his friends embarrassment redirected everyone's attention to the game. "He's fine Ana, get back on your side and let's do this," Chuck yelled.

Sarah was getting hot so she jumped into the pool and joined Chuck and Morgan, immediately serving the ball to Casey with more power than he expected and he misjudged his response causing the ball to fly out of the pool. Casey was getting ready to get out of the pool to retrieve the ball when Ellie walked up to the edge and smiled at him and handed him the ball. Their hands briefly touched and both smiled at each other. She then yanked off her tank top and dropped her shorts and scuffed off her flip flops and jumped into the water next to him to join the game.

Sarah and Chuck gave each other the "knowing eye" and they had to stop themselves from laughing as they watched the hardened, tough, show-no-emotion agent's jaw drop as he stood in the pool looking up at Ellie as she stripped down to her swim-suit and jumped into the pool next to him. It was all Sarah could do to not tell him to close his mouth. Chuck had to physically turn around so he couldn't see Casey any more or he was afraid he'd start laughing. Ana was fussing over Morgan so they didn't notice.

Ellie saw John hit the ball out of the pool and almost drooled as he swam to the edge and began to pull himself out of the pool. 'Oh my look at those arms and that torso of his' she thought. She grabbed the ball and decided it was time to join him. She mischievously decided a little strip tease might be in order and gained his full attention as she quickly and innocently enough for the others, took off her clothes and joined him. Inwardly, she was tickled as she saw his jaw drop. They'd been getting closer and she was starting to enjoy teasing him ever so slightly to see what reaction she got, and lately, she liked the reaction.

John quickly focused back on the game and they all enjoyed another set before getting out to enjoy dinner. Everyone sat around the table and talked and enjoyed the dinner. As it got darker, they had the entire pool area to themselves and swam and played more volleyball. An hour later, Sarah got out with Chuck and began to clean up. Casey, Ellie, Morgan and Ana offered to help but were rebuffed by Chuck and Sarah. "No, guys, this was our idea you relax and enjoy the water and let us get everything."

Casey knew that Chuck wanted to spend every second alone with Sarah that he could get, even if it entailed cleaning up dishes so he let them be and turned his attentions back to Ellie who was speaking to him now.

"That was so nice of them to do all of this, normally I get to cook everything and clean it all up, so this is a nice treat."

"Yes, you're normally playing "Mom" to everyone," Casey added.

"Yes, I do tend to go into "Mom" mode even though he's my brother. John, did you know that Chuck takes me out or makes me dinner every year for Mother's Day even though I'm his sister? Isn't that sweet. He's always treated me so well."

Casey knew about the whole not-mother's-day-but-sister's-day thing as Chuck had freaked out this past Mother's Day and insisted that they finish their job as soon as possible so he could join Ellie. Morgan and Ana approached him and appeared to be leaving.

"Hey Big Guy,...Ellie," we're going to head out. "You two rock at volleyball by the way."

Casey really had to fight the urge to scowl at Grimes, but decided to take the high road and be nice. "Yeah Grimes, you've got game. You too Ana, even if you almost took him out with that head shot." She giggled at Casey's comment and she and Morgan left.

Ellie and Casey watched the two of them leave and then chuckled softly.

"Oh John, I'm so happy to see Morgan hook up with Ana. For so long he had this boyhood crush on me and it was so awkward at times. She can hold that honor now and I can finally relax around him."

"Chuck told me about you raising him when your parents died. Weren't you like nineteen or twenty when you took custody of Chuck? because I can see how Morgan would get a huge crush on you if he was only ten or eleven."

"I was a junior in college when our parents died and I got Chuck. Morgan was his best friend and he seemed to come with the deal as well," she smiled "I quickly learned everything about Dungeon's and Dragons and Boyz II Men and Mariah Carey and Star Wars."

Casey smiled warmly at her. "That's quite impressive Ellie. Not many young people could handle college and raising a pre-teen and all that goes along with it."

"He made it easy John. He never once gave me any trouble. No drugs, no stealing the car, no sneaking out. He was just easy and sweet. He was always a good student and well behaved. Did you know that to this day, he gets my gas for me? I haven't had to fill my own car up for what seems like forever." He watched her face light up as she praised her little brother. "Also, did you know that on rainy days, when he's home, he gets my car from the garage and drives it around the front of the building with the heater running so I don't have to get cold and wet?"

John knew that Chuck was a good kid. He still had an innocence about him and was handling all of the intersect pressure well. He decided he'd go a bit easier on him in the future.

"Did you date during that time?" John asked as he kind of felt sorry for Ellie but also proud of her and all that she'd accomplished through such a hardship.

"No, not many guys were knocking at my door. I think a lot of them thought Chuck was mine, even though that was mathematically impossible, but it seemed that once they knew our situation, they weren't interested. Though it was probably a good thing as it kept me focused on my studies and I did very well in school and earned a full scholarship to UCLA for med school."

"Do you mind me asking how you managed to pay for Chuck's tuition to Stanford? that must have cost an arm and a leg."

"He earned a scholarship as well through Eagle Scouts. We both were so lucky."

"You both were smart and deserving and it's nice to see it all worked out." He'd heard the NSA Intel on the Bartowski's, but that was so impersonal compared to hearing Ellie tell him. He softened a bit as he thought of Chuck. It must have been tough on the kid to have such a trauma at such a young age. He was just lucky he had a smart, level-headed, older sister to step in.

They moved out of the pool and sat on side by side loungers and continued their conversation. Casey was enjoying the relaxed chat they were having and was gaining more and more respect for the Bartowski's.

"So when did Woodcomb show up?" he figured he'd test the waters and if she got uncomfortable talking about the clown, he'd change the subject.

"Oh Devon and I met in med school. Chuck was about sixteen or seventeen so he was busy with his friends and Eagle Scouts so he and Devon didn't spend a lot of time together but they got along okay. Devon tried to be a big-brother to him but to be fair, he was already in residence so he was so busy, they didn't really get as close as they could have been."

"Sorry to bring him up, I was just curious how he and Chuck got along."

"No, it's fine, Devon and I just ran our course. He didn't treat me badly and I have no ill feelings towards him, but Chuck is so protective, he thinks Devon dumped me. We both just realized we weren't that into each other any longer. He's a good guy though. If Chuck or I ever needed anything, he'd be there for us."

"He seemed to be a good enough guy," Casey added even though he always thought there was something kind of off with the guy.

They sat quietly for a few moments, looking at the stars as they dried off in the warm air.

"You off tomorrow?" Casey inquired.

"Yes, thank god! it's been so busy in the ER lately."

"I'm going to go car shopping and then have lunch downtown. Since you treated last time, I thought I'd see if you want to join me?"

"That would be fun, what time do you want to go?"

"How does ten work for you? you can sleep in a bit and you won't have to rush."

"Yeah, that will work nice."

They chatted for another hour about possible cars and the Angel's versus the Dodger's. They both turned out to be Angel fans which was a plus.

Chuck had gone back out to the pool to make sure he and Sarah had picked everything up and to clean off the table but when he heard Ellie talking so openly with Casey, he stopped in the shadows and listened for a moment. Hearing her talk so much and seeing her so relaxed warmed his heart. He never really remembered her and Devon actually talking. They'd watch TV or read but they didn't really talk that much. He heard her tell Casey about how she'd raised him through high school and noted the relaxed look on Casey's face as he listened attentively to her. He decided to leave them both alone and clean off the table later and he retreated back to Sarah with a smile on his face. For whatever reason those two had clicked and he liked how they seemed to bring out the best in each other. He and Sarah would have to tone down the plotting and just see where Casey and Ellie took things.

--

John knocked at Ellie's door promptly at ten the next morning. Ellie drove them to Casey's first stop which was of course the Ford dealer. He and Ellie gave a V8 Mustang a good look over and then as he was looking at pick-up trucks, she called him over to a large sedan. "John, isn't this a Crown Victoria and isn't that what you used to have?"

He walked over to her. "Yes, this is just a newer one. Mine was an '85." They looked over the car noting it was loaded and was more of a luxury car than his old car was. Ellie opened the back door and sat down on the huge back seat. "Wow it's as big as my kitchen in here." John opened the other door and got in next to her. It was a nice feeling to sit down next to her so close. He shut his door and she shut hers. They sat in silence and looked over the car. "This is really nice John. It's so big and has every option." She was used to her smaller sports car but this seemed nice for him. He was so tall, she could actually see him being able to fit comfortably in this car and enjoy all the bells and whistles. She watched him mull it over in his head and reached for his hand. He took it and looked over at her as she winked at him. "Are you going to test drive it?"

He silently contemplated her statement and decided it was a possibility. They got out and moved back to the mustang. He could have some fun in that he thought. They both sat down in the front seats. He didn't have a lot of head room and that would be a problem. The pick-up was nice, but when would he really need it and the gas mileage on a pick-up wouldn't be that great so the Vic was sounding better and better.

"I'd like to check out what Chevy has. Let's head over there." He took her hand as they headed across the street.

"Oh you'd look good in a Corvette," she giggled. "I almost bought a Vette but decided on the Beemer instead as it had a back seat.

"It's nice, but it's too small for me and it reeks, at least for men, of a mid-life crisis. Plus, they're so expensive to insure."

They spent the next hour looking at mid-size SUV's and the sedans but Casey didn't really care for what he saw. The Crown Vic had really stuck with him. They ended up going back to the Ford dealer. The same salesman helped them and gave Casey the rough price on the new, loaded Vic. It was expensive but he could afford it if he really wanted it badly enough. The salesman made a suggestion about checking out a used Crown Vic they'd just gotten in as a lease return. It was only two years old and had low miles and was fully loaded with options just like the newer model. They walked out to the lot to see the car and Casey immediately noted the dark garnet red color was very close to his old car and it had dark tinted windows and performance tires with chrome wheels which was nice. John was definitely interested but his stomach was telling him it was time for fuel.

"I'm hungry. Is there anything you're in the mood for?" he asked with a smile on his face.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and blatantly flirted with him "Oh there are a few things I can think of" she replied.

He laughed "Oh really, and what might those things be?"

"Mexican or Italian maybe," she replied, eye's twinkling.

--

It was late afternoon and John sat in his living room rehashing the days events. He'd gone ahead and purchased the used Crown Vic. It really was perfect for him. It was large enough to provide him with the comfort he needed and it was loaded with everything one could imagine and he'd gotten an excellent deal on it. For whatever reason, being in sales himself (at least to some extent,) he knew how to work the dealership down to a great price. He also noted with a smirk that the sales staff for some reason seemed intimidated by him. It wasn't like he was a big scary man or anything. He smiled to himself when he recalled the salesman commenting that the car would be comfortable for him and nice for his "wife"to take shopping and had plenty of room for kids in the back. He'd ignored the comment, but for some reason he was thinking back on it and it gave him a funny feeling. He also thought of how easy it was to be around Ellie. He enjoyed her quiet presence. He realized he felt comfortable being himself around her. He could laugh and joke with her and talk easily without his guard being up. Granted he couldn't tell her everything, but he could be his true self around her and it felt good. He noted the sun was almost setting and decided on a whim to take the new car out for a drive and grabbed his keys to head over to Ellie's. Wow, he didn't even consciously realize he did that. He just kind of assumed she'd go along. Interesting he mused.

He knocked on the door and forced a tight smile as Morgan answered. "Hey My Man," Morgan greeted, sticking his hand out in a bro shake. "I heard you bought a new ride. It's a pimp-mobile from what I hear, loaded with all the shiz. Ell even told me it's got a fat-ass sound system, chrome rims and a sunroof. Nice work my man. I'll loan you my Fifty Cent CD if you want so you can bust your tunes. Are you going to lower it?"

Casey just grunted and stifled the very strong urge to shove Morgan out of the way. "Do I look like I'm going to lower it?"

Morgan, taking the hint just grinned and walked back to the couch. "We're playing Halo, you want in?" he heard Chuck inquire.

"No, is Ellie here?" he replied as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a diet coke. He was getting more comfortable spending time in their home and they welcomed him without a fuss. He took the soda and stood behind the couch watching the game unfold noting Chuck was kicking Morgan's ass and feeling secretly pleased that the kid was so good.

"Yeah, she's folding laundry in her room, go on back, just knock if the door is closed."

As Casey retreated down the hall, Morgan couldn't hold it in any longer; "What's up with those two are they, you know, dating or what?"

"I think they're at the "Or what" stage," Chuck nonchalantly replied.

"And your cool with that?" Morgan incredulously replied. "I mean isn't he to rough and gruff for our girl? aren't you uncomfortable with them doing whatever it is they're doing?"

Chuck just shrugged "No, I've decided if he makes her happy, I'm fine with it. After Devon, she needs someone who appreciates her and I think he's right there in her zone you know. And, she thinks he's "sweet."

"Sweet? are we even talking about the same guy we see every day at work?"

"Apparently not. Honestly Morgan, I saw them the other day by the pool and they were totally talking. Both of them, not just Ellie. And he was really listening to her, not just half-assed listening like Devon used to do. He's different around her. Relaxed and happy. I don't know, I guess I'm just getting used to it."

"What does Sarah think?"

"She sees his sweet side too. Women see him differently I guess."

"You know, now that I think of it, Ana is always smiling and giggling when she talks to him. What is it with that guy?"

"I don't know man, it's your turn..."

Casey walked down the hall and noted Ellie's door was open and he could hear her singing along to music playing on her iPod. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment as she worked and then he made sure to walk into her line of sight so as not to startle her. She blinded him with a huge smile as he caught her attention. "Hi John" she yelled as her earphones were still in and her music must have been loud. "Hey Ellie," he grinned.

"What?" she yelled.

Smiling at her, he walked up and brushed her hair back from her face and gently took out both earplugs. He felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him when his hands touched her and noted she made a small whimpering sound and stepped closer to him, leaning her head into his large hand as she stared up at him. Her sparkling eyes had changed in an instant from conveying a happy greeting, to now holding his own, with a lustful look. They both felt the instant connection as he held her face tenderly and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her. As he kissed her, he felt her mouth open and he deepened the kiss. She responded and slid her little tongue into his mouth and caressed his with it. He embraced her and pulled her body tight to his as their tongues lustfully battled. Ellie stepped back, falling onto her bed and John gazed down at her as she scooted back farther onto the bed and wiggled her finger, beckoning him towards her. Like a moth to a flame, he crawled onto the bed and moved up, hovering over her body. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down onto her. He groaned as their bodies pressed together and lost himself in another deep kiss. Her mouth was like satin. He let his tongue explore her and his hands learn her body as their desire lit them both on fire.

Ellie was in heaven. She could hear herself mewling and sighing and moaning just from his kisses. These were the types of kisses she'd craved when she was with Devon, that for whatever reason never materialized. This was the spark that was lacking and now, John had ignited her passion. If they didn't stop soon, she knew they'd have each other yelling and would be giving the boys in the other room quite a show. As if he sensed this too, he pulled back and growled down near the shell of her ear, "Want to go for a drive?"

"Oh yes, very much" she was able to breathily reply. No need to think about that, her mind and body screamed yes. He pulled her off of the bed and they smoothed out the bedspread and each others clothes. She put the rest of her laundry away and grabbed her keys and purse. "What should I tell them?" she asked and then continued, "It's been nice moving at our own pace without them knowing, but part of me wants to blow them away and drop a bomb in their lap and tell them I'm going for a drive with my boyfriend and we're going to make out like a couple of horny teen-agers," she giddily declared.

Casey smiled at the thought of being her boyfriend but then seriously realized that they'd basically arrived at that point. He wasn't her "man-friend" that was just weird and sounded European like he should be carrying a leather man-purse or something. He wasn't her "guy-friend" who went shoe-shopping and got pedicures with her, he was her boyfriend. They shared a mutual attraction and neither were interested in anyone else and they were growing so much closer with each day.

She was watching him and got uncomfortable, thinking she may have spooked him or offended him. "John, I didn't mean to scare you, it's not like you're my boyfriend, I mean you and I just seem to...I just meant" but she was cut off when he took her in his arms and gave her a soul- shattering, mind-numbing kiss. "I'm your boyfriend Ellie and you're my girlfriend. Me Tarzan, you Jayne," he warmly and matter-of-factly informed her as he ran his hands up and down her back.

She almost dropped him right there with the brightest smile he'd ever seen. All of the deadly weapons that he's seen and used in his career paled to that one smile. He was surprised he was still standing.

"I'm not worried about anything, but aren't you concerned that I'm re-bounding or still hung-up on Devon?" she asked "You're not worried that I'm two months out of a failed relationship?"

"No, not at all. I could tell the moment that I met you that you and he weren't right for each other. I just figured you'd deal with it when it was time. In the brief time that I spent around the two of you, I'll tell you that I never saw you give him a smile like the one you just gave me and that basically seals the deal where you and I are concerned. Plus, aren't you hesitant because I'm a single guy who hasn't had a long term relationship in a few years?" He paused and took her hand, "You See, it goes both ways. We could second guess ourselves from now to eternity and we'd just be wasting time and fighting our attraction and feelings for each other."

Of course everything he was saying was right. He didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable and he was speaking his true feelings. She wasn't used to this type of honesty. This was another thing that drew her to him. He spoke his mind and didn't waffle.

"You're right John, everything you just said is so true. Except I'm more like Lucy which would make you Ricky...but, you're definitely not the Ricky type, You are more of the Tarzan type so I guess I can be Jayne."

"I don't play the bongos either. How about you can be Pam and I'll be Tommy, does that work better?" he smirked and watched her face for a reaction.

"No, you don't have all of the tattoos and piercings, thank god, at least I don't think you do and you're far too handsome to be in that category and my chest isn't nearly large enough. How about Mickey and Minnie?"

"Is my voice that high?" he said in a very high and non-John-like manner causing her to snort she laughed so hard.

"No, but you're cute and sweet like Mickey and you know how well he treats her," she added as they walked out of the house, deciding not to say anything to Chuck or Morgan, who were so involved in Halo that they probably didn't even notice the two leaving. They were deep into their character counterpart discussion as he opened the car door for her. "I've got it, you can be Stan and I'll be Wendy from South Park." But he paused and then added, "But I don't puke whenever I see you. No, we've got to try harder."

"I've got it!, it's perfect. You can be Clark Kent and I'll be Lois Lane," she giggled. "And I bet you'd look hot in tights."

"Uhh, don't even say that! John Casey does. not. wear. tights. But, Clark and Lois; that's working for me."

--

"Did you just hear that? did she say he was cute and sweet like Mickey? Whose Mickey and what the hell were they talking about?" Morgan asked. "Do you think Casey takes drugs and that he slipped her something?"

Chuck laughed at his friend and replied "Yeah Morgan, he slipped her a roofie and now he's going to drive her to a rave party. Your brain is so twisted Morgan. Where do you come up with this stuff..."

--

John and Ellie quietly enjoyed their drive. It was dusk now and the city lights were twinkling and the weather was warm and balmy. They were listening to the stereo and enjoying the music as Ellie slid over the large bench seat and cuddled up next to John. She was playing with the sunroof and squealed when it slid all the way open. "This is huge, it's like my convertible when it's open and I love these seats they're so comfortable and it's so easy to sit next to you and snuggle," she sighed into his ear as she nuzzled his neck and gave him tiny nips and kisses.

John hadn't even considered that bonus. He draped his arm around her as he enjoyed his two favorite new things.

Ellie was enjoying actually seeing the sites whiz by. When she drove, she never looked around that much and realized all the things she'd never noticed before. She spied an old drive-in movie theater off the freeway. "Look at that, do you think it's still open?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out," he replied and took the next off-ramp. They drove back to the old drive-in and noticed it was in pristine shape and was indeed open and filling up fast. "We can't pass this up can we?" he asked.

"No, I should think not! it's the perfect night for this."

"I agree Ellie, I think this would be the perfect time to reacquaint ourselves with the joys of the drive-in movie."

Ellie giggled at the thought of them both actually watching "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" but realized it was the whole experience when it came to a drive-in. "I'm concerned John..."

He immediately got a serious look on his face and turned towards her. "Oh, I'm an idiot. We don't actually have to go in, I just thought we'd check it out you know" He inwardly cringed at his assumption that she'd want to see a drive-in movie. What was he thinking! Suave, cool, sophisticated, ass-kicking Casey felt like an awkward sixteen year old puss.

"No, John, I'm concerned that I'll be too frightened watching Invasion of the Body Snatchers and I might need to be comforted," she purred.

"Well, I tell you what, you can just sit over here with me Ellie and I'll make sure you aren't frightened or lonely," he cheekily grinned.

He parked the car and they walked to the snack bar to get some popcorn and sodas and passed the old style playground as they went it to stand in line.

"When I was little and Chuck was just a baby, I remember our parents taking us here. I would wear my pajama's and we'd play on the playground before the movie started," she fondly reminisced. "I think I saw "E.T" here and every "Winnie-The-Pooh" movie ever made."

John watched her and got a strange twinge down deep in his gut as he imagined an adorable little pajama-clad, pig-tailed Ellie playing with her parents. He was feeling very possessive and protective of her lately and held her to his side tightly, kissing the top of her head. When he was with Ilsa, he never felt like he had to protect her as she was so tough, but Ellie was different, she was innocent, gentle and such a lady with absolutely no hard edges about her. He had an almost constant urge to touch her and keep his arm around her when they were out together. He'd never felt this way about anyone before and it wasn't actually that bad of a feeling he noted as he paid the cashier and they headed back to the car.

Never in a million years did he think he'd be driving a new car with a new, very hot girlfriend to a drive-in movie on a Saturday night. It was almost a cliche he thought. He remembered back to his youth and the times he'd gone to the drive-in. He'd actually had his first sexual experience in the backseat of his Father's Oldsmobile when he was Sixteen after a football game. It seemed so long ago and there was no way he was going to take Ellie in the backseat of a car. When that time came for them, it was going to be in a hotel or at least in his bed he mused but he smiled at the prospect of some good, old-fashioned fooling around that they could enjoy together tonight in the front seat of the car.

--

As they walked back to the car with their snacks and got inside, a group of older teens who just so happened to be training at the Buy More for their new summer jobs watched them walk by.

"Dude, isn't that the security guy from the store?"

"Yeah, that's him. Shit, the dude's a player. Check out his chick, she's hot!"

"And look at his ride! I didn't know the dude was so cool."

"Yeah and you know that other cool dude, what's his name, you know the Nerd Herd dude..the one with the hot-blond girlfriend from the Weinerlicious?"

"Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about. Chuck right?"

"Yeah, well they both hang-out with this guy too. This dude's a pimp. Maybe he'll have a party or something and we'll get to go."

"Dude, that would so rock. I hope he's my boss, he's a total bad-ass."

--

It was dark now and the movie was starting as they settled into the car and hooked up the ancient speaker box to the driver side window. Ellie scooted next to him and he again wrapped his arm around her, toying with her delicate neck. The movie was so unbelievably cheesy that they found themselves laughing during the scenes that were originally supposed to be scary.

"You doing okay? this isn't scaring you too much is it?" he laughed.

"Scarring me is more like it, but I know you'll keep me safe," she played up to him with a sexy grin on her face.

John turned to face her and took her in his arms. They shared a long, passionate kiss and he gently laid her back on the seat and leaned over her body. He kissed her neck and the sensitive spot behind her ear. She arched up into his body and he felt her breasts pressing into his chest. He let his hand roam up her side and slightly tickled her. She squirmed and giggled and kissed him back more passionately. Ellie groaned as things heated up. She ran her hands under John's shirt and mewled in delight as she ran them up his strong chest. He had a small smattering of chest hair and it felt good under her hands. She was glad he didn't shave his chest or wax it like Devon did. There was something primal about him and she felt so different with him. Every touch ignited her and every sound out of his mouth aroused her.

"Oh god John, you feel so good. Your kisses and hands make me tingle."

As large as he was, he was able to comfortably maneuver himself so that he was leaning down on top of her without crushing her and his body was shielding her from any prying eyes. They made out like teen-agers. The windows were now slightly fogging and for some reason it made Ellie laugh. John smiled down at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"We've fogged up the windows and it isn't even cold out," she laughed.

"Yeah, we're generating a lot of heat in here, and it's going to get hotter," he replied as he ground into her and stepped up the passion letting his hand wander up her short summer skirt.

"Oh my, that was...wow" was all she could get out as her legs shook and she clung tightly to him as she came down.

"So I take it you liked that?" he murmured into her hair as he held her tight.

"I loved it. You made me feel so good I almost cried," she gushed as she rubbed him provocatively, pleased to find he was quite ready for her attentions. She hoped his defroster worked.

-Fin-


End file.
